Stay Beautiful
by Keely Jade
Summary: It’s Lori’s POV All the way. In her view of Declan moving on to another girl, and she’s jealous, but she’s more upset and hurt than jealous. Story is AU but NOT OOC. This story is based on the song by Taylor Swift, “Stay Beautiful". UPDATED: 10/4/08!
1. Intro

A/N: Hello, everyone who's reading this now! This is the first ever Declan/Lori story ever and I'm honored to be the first to write one. Read and Review! Flames are excepted if you explain why you're flaming my story.

Summary: It's Lori's POV All the way. In her view of, Declan moving on to another girl, and she's jealous, but she's more upset and hurt then jealous. Story is AU but not out of character. This story is base on the song by Taylor Swift, "Tear Drops On My Guitar." And ALL credit of the song goes to her. I just changed, "Drew walks past me," to, "Declan walks past me."

Story dedicated to my friend; you know who you are and AuthorAngel my sister forever.

Disclaimers: I do not own Kyle XY or any of the characters but I'd be more then happy to take Josh off your hands!

There he was, walking with his new girlfriend, Paige. Her heels hit the tile of the hallway floor perfectly, her teeth shiny and white, as she smiled at him. They were a flawless couple. Something we weren't. He was happy with her. We were just _friends _now. I can't even act like I'm jealous. If I did, I'd be a slut. But that's the thing, I'm _not_ jealous. They walked past me. He looked at me, and I faked a smile. "So, what are we doing tonight?" Hillary asked. I didn't even hear her until she started waving her hand in front of my face.

"Lori!" Hillary squeaked.

"What?"

"Well, since you were staring at Declan, you missed my plans for tonight," Hillary trailed off.

"I wasn't staring at Declan," I said. I looked down the hallway, to see where he was. He wasn't anywhere in sight, he's probably already gone with, _her._

"So, moving on, Preston's party is next weekend, what the hell are we supposed to do until then?" I asked, walking away from my locker.

"Well, tonight we can be twelve again! Manicures, Pedicures-"

"Josh trying to sneak a peak at you while you're undressing."

"Josh has a girlfriend, Andy; he wouldn't want to see me naked…would he?"

"Easy, he's a guy." I walked out the school doors, everyone looked at me. I said 'hi' bitterly to everyone, who said 'hi' to me. Since Declan has a new girlfriend everyone has been giving me their pity crap.

"I don't see why every freaking person is giving me pity," I complained. "Declan has a new girlfriend, I've moved on too."

"With who? You haven't dated anyone since, like a month ago."

"I went out last week."  
"Yeah, with Kyle and Amanda."

"I'm hopeless aren't I?" I opened the car door and got in.

"Pretty close, but we can fix that."

"Eh, fine, but I'm not having surgery." I backed out of the parking lot of the school and onto the main road.

"Then I guess we'll have to work with what we have."


	2. Group Date

A/N: So, I have haven't updated this fanfic in a while. And if you thought, I stopped I didn't. I just never have time to update anything anymore. So, sorry to the people who've been waiting. And since I've put this fanfic up I have TWO HUNDRED hits….But FOUR reviews? Review if you love or hate it. I only accept flames if you explain why you're flaming my story.

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the Kyle XY characters in this story but I do own the plot and the characters I made up!

Lori and Hillary decided they were going to do a sleepover, like when they were younger. They brought all the junk food that was in the house up to Lori's room and spread it out on Lori's bedroom floor on a blanket. They gave one another facials, and manicures, while watching "The Notebook".

"You're totally in denial. You still have the hots for Declan. Not before long until the Leclan relationship will be back in action!" Hillary yelled.

"Hills, please. I do _not_ have the hots for Declan. He's with Paige. They're adorable, come on, really, I don't have the hots for him, _anymore_.' I said. I really, _truly_ don't have _any_ feelings for Declan anymore.

"Come on, Lori, I've known you for like ever. You're in love with him, aren't you? You're in love with Declan."  
"I'm not in love with Declan. I'm not."

"Whatever." Hillary looked into the 'Cosmo' magazine she was reading.

"Hillary, I mean it!"

"I said whatever. I believe you." I rolled my eyes and we heard the doorbell ring. Hillary looked at me like she wanted to go downstairs to see who it was. I gave her a disapproving look. "Come on you're such a party pooper. Let's go see who it is." I shook my head,

"No, Hillary. I look like an alien. It could be anyone. No."

"Anyone, like Declan?"  
"You know what I meant. I mean it, we're not going downstairs."

"Well, I am!" Hillary ran out of my bedroom. I hurriedly stood to my feet and ran after her. Hillary ran down the stairs and I couldn't catch her. She stopped at the bottom of the staircase and I feel on her, making both of us fall to the ground. I looked up and saw, my dad and Mark!

"Uh, Lori?" I looked up and my dad and mad an apologetic look.

"Sorry, dad." I got up and Hillary did too. Dad gave me a confused look and turned back to Mark.

"I'll be back with them papers." Dad walked out of the foyer and Hillary and I alone with Mark.

"So, is this what you really look like under the make up? A mutant?" Mark asked me. God, he maybe hot but he's one of the most annoying men I've ever met.

"Shut up. And let me guess you were in the neighborhood from having a date with your mom?" I asked. He looked kind of hurt. But I pushed that aside and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Actually, my mom passed away when I was ten." Oh. My. God. I'm going to hell.

"I'm so sorry, I-I-" But I couldn't finish her cut me off.

"No, it' okay, you didn't know." We all stood silently for a moment and finally the tension was broken when dad walked back in.

"Okay, here are those papers you wanted." Dad handed Mark a stack of papers.

"Thanks, I should go. I'll see you in the office." Mark looked at me, and I smiled a little. He opened the door and walked out into the dark of the night. I stood there for a minute and then I heard Hillary talking to dad.

"We're going to go back up to my room." I mean, really, I couldn't have Hillary be talking to my dad while I was staring blankly at the door. Hillary gave me a questionable look.

"Alright, come on Lor, the night is still young. We still have so much to do."  
"Alright, have fun girls. But don't bother Josh. He's studying in his room with Andy."  
"He's studying alright." Hillary and I laughed.

"Yeah, he's sure is studying something. But it she sure isn't math." We ran up the stairs. We walked passed Josh's room and Hillary gave me a smile. We could hear music turned up high. Hillary knocked on the door.

"Oh Joshie! You said you'd be only a minute with Andy. Come on, it's my turn now." My mouth dropped.

"Hillary!" I couldn't help not to laugh. We could hear Andy yelling from inside Josh's bedroom. Josh's door flung open.

"Lori, take Hillary in your room and make her stay in there!" Josh slammed his door. Hillary and I laughed and went back to my room. We walked in and we sat on my bed.

"So, now, what's the deal with Mark?"  
"Nothing."

"Are you holding back on me?"

"No, I'm not."

"Hmhmmm." Hillary smiled. I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of a snowball.

The next day Hillary and I had to go to the school to pick up my registration forum for the prom song contest. We walked inside the doors into the main office. We got my forum, and when were about to leave Hillary talked me into wandering the school with her. I followed her through the school, relentlessly, hoping she'd decide to forget about wandering and coming with me. But no luck. We went to the gym and I stopped at the door as soon as I could hear basketballs being dribbled.

"I'm not going in there. I crossed my arms over my chest and placed my feet firmly on the ground.

"Well," Hillary began. She flipped her hair back,

"Suite yourself, I'm going to see if I can find my future love monkey." Hillary walked through the doors and looked back at me. She gave me a wicked smiled and sauntered off, towards a guy that was drenched with sweat and gulping down a bottle of water. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Have to face your fears sometime, Lori." I walked in, walked as fast I could, so I couldn't be noticed. I sat down on the bleachers and Hillary came and sat next to me after a few minutes of talking to one of the basketball players on Declan's team.

"Well, well, well, isn't it, 'I'm not going in there' Trager." Hillary said.

"Well, I decided that I had to overcome my fear and be a woman." I laughed. Hillary lost my attention after a minute. I watched Declan. Not, staring…just…watching…his every move.

"So, what do you say?" I heard Hillary ask me. What was she talking about? I wasn't listening.

"Oh, sure, that's sounds great."

"Great tonight at seven thirty!"

"Wait- what's at seven thirty?" It better not be a blind-

"A double date, with that super hot boy toy Danny and I."

"I mean, who's my date?"

"Nathan Cress. He's right over there. The hottie next to Declan." Hillary pointed at him. I looked for Declan through the crowd of guys. I didn't see anyone next to Declan. There was more than one other guy next to Declan. I looked again, more distinguish. I saw a guy about an inch shorter then Declan. He was…cute, I guess. Nice body, nice smile.

"So hot or not? It all comes down to you." I though a moment, Hillary was right, I need to go on a date. I shook my head,

"Sure." I shook my head, "it sounds great."  
"Fantastical! Tonight and seven thirty you and I will go to the Italian restaurant and meet, Danny, Nate, Declan and Paige."

"Wait- Hold up, Declan and Paige? You never mentioned them."  
"Declan asked if Paige and him could tag along and I said, yes considering you don't have any feelings at all for him." I rolled my eyes,

"That's right. No feelings, what so ever." I shook my head and looked back at the team practicing. But instead I saw, Declan coming towards me.

"Hey Trager." He gave me a small wave and I stared.  
"McDonough." And then there he was. Standing right in front of me.

"So tonight."  
"Tonight?"  
"It's okay that, Paige and I tag along, right?"  
"Cool with me."  
"If it's cool with you it's cool with me." I laughed and he smiled. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his.

His eyes broke away from mine and I looked down.

"So, I should get going. Paige is waiting. So tonight seven thirty?" I shook my head,

"Tonight, seven thirty, be there." He walked off and I watched him. As I looked away and looked at Hillary, I realized she saw my face.

"Don't say anything. You don't have any feelings. I get it." I sighed,

"Ready?"  
"Let's go."

Seven thirty came too soon. Hillary, Danny and I sat in Hillary's car waiting in front of the Italian restaurant. The one restaurant, Hillary couldn't even pronounce. Hillary and Danny were sitting in the front seat and I sit in the back. Hillary was wearing a short black skirt and a blue tank top. I was wearing a black tube top with beads around the bottom and black pants. Nate called and said he had to take care of his younger sister. This was going to be a wonderful night, I'd _never _forget.

I drummed my fingers against the arm rest.

"So, it's seven forty-five and no Decaige..." Hillary looked at me.

"So it's 'Decaige' for them now?"

"Well, duh. They're inseparable." I rolled my eyes.

Finally at eight o'clock Declan and Paige arrived. We all walked inside, Hillary swayed over Danny and Declan and Paige walked inside hand in hand. It made me want to puke. They were all happy and I was…alone. We sat down in a booth, Declan and Paige on one side, Hillary, Danny and I on the other. There was no way in Hell I was sitting on that side of the table with _them._ A waitress to our booth and took our orders. I ordered spaghetti, and a Pepsi. We waited for twenty minutes for our damn food. I hurriedly shoved the food down my throat, and didn't bother to join in the dumb conversation about anniversaries, Paige started.

The check had come and we all Hillary paid it. We all said, silently, Hillary made a face at me to start a conversation but, Paige beat me to it.

"So, Lori…" I looked up and Paige, who was smiling sweetly at me. It made me want to up-chug my spaghetti all over her. "Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" I fidgeted.

"Well, no-no-not really. No, no one at the moment." Damn she's talking to me. Go back to talking about anniversaries.

"Ah, so this Nate guy?" I looked at Hillary and gave her a 'help' look.

"Well-" I began. But Hillary cut me off.

"He was just a guy that she liked for a long time, but he called at the very last minute saying his little sister, needed his care tonight."  
"I see," Paige said perkily. I noticed she barely touched any of her food. What is she? Anorexic?

"So," Hillary began, "how long have you and Declan been a flame? Three weeks is it?" Hillary gave me a wicked smile. I wasn't sure what she was up to, but I think I like it.  
"Well, it's been one month on Wednesday. But it seems like we've known each other forever," Paige squealed. God, I never knew one girl could be that annoying. There was a silent pause; I decided to break the silence.

"So, Declan, how's the ankle?" I asked. Declan had barely said anything all night. I could tell this was awkward for him.

"Well, it gets tight sometimes, but overall I'm still going strong."  
"Lanny, what's wrong with your ankle? You never told me about you had ankle issues." If they were so damn close how come Declan never told her about his ankle?

"It's not that big of a deal. It just gets tight sometimes."  
"So, do you have to have another surgery on it?"

"Surgery? Declan you never told me you had surgery!"

"Really, it's not that big of a deal. My ankle had problems in the past and it just gets tight sometimes." There was another silent pause. Hillary looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"So, Trager how's your song coming along?" He remembered.

"Well, I can't seem to find anything to write about and I can't get the chords right."  
"You play the guitar? I play the ukulele!" The ukulele? Big whoop.

"Wow, that's…awesome."

"Do you need help?" Declan asked me. I knew it; he's crawling back up to me.  
"Sure," I smiled. I looked over at Paige. She was staring at Declan, maybe hurt, maybe jealous.

"Well, this has been a super get together but, Declan and I, need to get going."  
"Yeah, this was fun, we should do it again," Declan said, getting up, Paige following.

"Ttyl skaters!" I hate her. What's Declan see in her anyways?  
"Bye, Declan. Paige." Hillary said bitterly.

"Yeah, bye guys." I waved slightly and watched Declan walk off with…_her_. God I hate her. They walked out the glass doors of the restaurant and into the black of the night. I looked at Hillary.

"So, ready Hills?"  
"Yeah, let's go, Danny." Hillary grabbed onto Danny's hand and we walked out of the restaurant.

"So, Danny, has Declan said anything about me?" I knew Declan and Danny were friends. I was just taking a shot; maybe Declan had said something about me.

"He did, about a week ago. He said he sometimes wishes that things worked out between you two." I looked at Hillary and her mouth was open. Her mouth upturned into a smile,  
"Really, Danny? That's a for sure quote on quote?"

"Yeah, that is." He opened the car door and got in. Hillary walked over to me,

"Maybe things can work out after all." I rolled my eyes and sighed,

"Hillary, for the tenth time tonight, I don't have any feelings for Declan." Hillary smiled and got in, the drivers seat of her car, and I walked to the back seat and got in.


	3. I Like You

A/N: Hey everyone! I haven't updated in sooo long! I'm very sorry for that. I promise I'll try to update sooner. So, the last "chapter" was actually an authors note, sorry, and I've decided not to end this Fanfic. I love it too much to end it! So, stay tuned. And two more thing before the chapter starts: This is no longer a song fanfic, as you can see the title has changed to "Stay Beautiful", another song by Taylor Swift. The other chapters will be edited, and the lyrics will be removed. And, this chapter is just for my best friend, May May. It was her birthday yesterday, so this chapter is for her. If it wasn't her birthday, I probably wouldn't have updated! So, happy birthday May May! ILY! Enjoy this chapter everyone, and please review!

_I didn't hear when they said it, time heals a wounded heart._

That's the only thing I had for my song. I didn't have anything else, but, that was least of my annoyances. Hillary was always on my case about liking Declan, and when she wasn't badgering me about Declan, she was badgering me about liking Mark! Then on top of that, every freaking place I'd go, Declan and Paige seemed to be there. Then, Mark would always be at the house with Dad, I could never seem to escape from anyone. The only place I could _really _be alone was the bathroom! And sometimes that doesn't even work! Sometimes Josh and Andy would be making out and Josh would mistake his room for the bathroom. But, nothing, and I mean, nothing is new. Everything's the same, boring as usual.

I walked up the porch steps, after a long annoying day of school. I walked inside the house; I could hear pans clattering from the kitchen and the smell spaghetti sauce. I walked inside the kitchen to see Mom shaking lettuce into a big bowl, and Dad breaking noodles into a pan.

"Hey Lori!" Dad said, looking up at me. "How was school?" How was school…Hmm…Let's think…It sucked!

"It was fine." I answered vaguely.

"Well, tonight we're having a dinner with friends." Mom told me. But what did she mean "friends"?

"Friends…as in…?"

"Well, remember? You invited Hillary and I'm pretty sure Kyle told Amanda and Declan to come. And Josh invited Andy to come, too." I didn't remember telling Hillary, but I do remember Mom telling me about a week ago we were having a dinner.

"Um, a little bit."

"And I invited Mark, my TA to come too." Dad announced. Great, that's just great. A fabulous night with Declan, Mark, my parents, Kyle and Amanda, the two love birds, Josh and Andy, the two you can't break apart, and Hillary, who will be torturing me the whole entire night…Great...

"Peachy." I walked out of the kitchen, up to my room, shutting the door behind me, slumping down on my bed, and then shutting my eyes. But my moment of peace was ruined when Hillary stormed in, without knocking.

"Okay, we need to get you dolled up for this little event. Both men who you adore are going to be here. So, you need a makeover."

"Isn't the makeup I'm wearing good enough? And honestly Hills, I don't give a crap what Declan or Mark think."

"Pish-Posh, Lori, you need a makeover." Hillary looked at me sternly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine. If it's _soo_ important to you, you can give me a makeover."

"YAY!" Hillary clapped her hands together and pulled me up, forcing me to sit down in front of my mirror.

20 minutes later my face was plastered in different shades of red and pink, my lips stung very bad, Hillary had put plumping lip crap on my lips, and said they looked "desirable".

"Hillary, take this slutty makeup off me, now!" I demanded. I looked like a tramp!

"Lori!" Hillary whined. "You looked gorgeous. Keep it on!"

I rolled my eyes, and looked up at Hillary, then glared. "Hillary, I look like a tramp! I'm taking it off." I headed out of my bedroom door, hearing people coming up the stairs; I turned into the bathroom, and saw Josh and Andy walk past the bathroom, Josh kept going, but Andy stopped in the doorway to comment.

"Soo…" I looked up at her. "Two hotties in one room with Miss Lori Trager. Scandalous. But, may I ask: Why do you look like a trampy queen?" Andy laughed.

I sighed. "Hillary did this to me." I said in a dreadful tone.

"Well that explains it." I shook my head and wiped off some of the junk on my lips. "Need any help?"

"Well, no, I don't need any help. I shouldn't be in this situation at all. But thanks to Hillary, I'm in this situation." I said cynically. Andy laughed, and nodded. "Well, I'm going to make out with Josh." Andy laughed again and went down the hall to Josh's room.

I wiped all the makeup off my face, then went back to my room, to see Hillary putting makeup on her. She spun around in the spinning chair to look at me.

"Lori! You took the makeup off!" Hillary whined.

I placed my hands firmly on my hips. "Well, from Andy's point of view I looked like a trampy queen. And I agree with her. I did look like a trampy queen." Hillary sighed. I win!

"Fine." Hillary pouted. "You can do your own makeup."

I smiled. "Good, I plan to." After putting my usual makeup on I changed my clothes. I put on a simple green sweater and a new pair of jeans.

Hillary followed me down the stairs. I could hear Dad talking, and Amanda giggling. I stepped off the last step and turned into the living room. I saw Declan standing in the center of the living room.

"Hey." I said. I stopped, not getting any closer.

"Hey." He replied. We both stood silently. Thankfully, Hillary broke the silence.

"So, Declan, where's Paige?" Hillary asked. I rolled my eyes.

"She's having a girl's night tonight." Declan explained.

"Come on guys! Dinner!" Dad said, ushering us into the dining room. I sat down, Declan next to me, and Hillary on the opposite side of the table with Mark. Mom set a large bowl of salad down in the center of the table, and then sat down on the right end of the table, Dad on the left end.

"Okay guys, let's dig in." Dad, shoveled salad on his plate, then passing it to Hillary, then so forth on. After shoveling salad onto my own plate, I went for the Italian dressing, and so did Declan. My hand was on top of his. I quickly took my hand off of his.

"Sorry." I whispered.  
"It's okay. No harm done." He whispered back. I smiled slightly. I looked up and Hillary was smiling. Damn! She saw I smiled and my hand was locked with Declan's.

After dinner, we all settled in the living room, while Mom and Dad cleaned up in the kitchen. Josh, Andy, Kyle and Amanda on the floor, Mark Declan and I on the couch, I was in the middle. I had asked Hillary to sit with us but she said it'd be unnecessary to be squished. Hillary sat on the arm rest of the couch on Declan's side. We all sat quietly, no one making a sound.

"Well this is awkward." Andy said.

"Let's play a game." Hillary suggested.

"Not the Ouija board." Josh said.

"Why?"

"I just think we should play something different. Just being creative."  
"So, back to me guys." We all looked at Hillary. "Let's play the truth game."

"What's the truth game?" Amanda asked.

"Well, you know like 'Truth or Dare'? Like that. Just without dare. Only truth. And you can only tell the truth." Hillary explained.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Kyle said.

"You guys are such babies. Let's play." Josh said.

"Okay, I'll go first." Hillary said. "Lori, ask me a question." I thought a moment. I didn't know what to ask her. So I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"How old were you _really_ when you lost your virginity?" Everyone laughed, even Hillary.

"14." Hillary answered simply.

"Wow." Andy said. "I want to go."

"Okay, ask me a question." Josh advised her. I sat there quietly watching.  
"If you could have sex with me right now, would you?"

"Andy! Not in public." Josh said.

"Josh, answer the question!" Hillary screeched.

"No. I wouldn't." Josh answered finally.

"Why?" Andy asked him. This should be good.

"Because. Sex could ruin our relationship. It'll change us forever, no going back. And I know we're not ready for that yet." Josh made me think. He's right. Sex does change a relationship. Maybe if Declan and I didn't have sex we could be friends, or even together. I looked over at Declan. He's always been there for me. But now it's too late.

"Wow. That was deep." Andy said. She kissed Josh on his cheek.

"Okay, my turn to ask someone." Hillary said. She looked at Declan.

"Now Declan, if you could go back and not break up with Lori, would you?" I can't believe Hillary just asked that. I looked at Declan and he looked at me.

"Umm…I-"

"Declan stop. Hillary don't ask Declan a question like that. That's not right." I said.

"Sorry." Hillary said. "But can I _atleast _ask him another question?"

After about an hour of playing the game and laughing at each other's answers, everyone decided to get going. Josh took Andy home, Kyle was outside with Amanda on her front porch, Declan was getting ready to leave, but was in the bathroom. So that left me downstairs with Mark in the foyer. I rocked back and forth on my heals, bored from all the silence.

"So, Lori…I was wondering…It's ok if you say no…but I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me." Wait, what? Did he just actually ask if I'd go out with him?

"Umm…Mark…I-I don't know if that's such a good idea. You being my father's TA and all." That was a lame excuse! But it was true.

"Yeah, hey, no hard feelings. So, listen, tell your father I'll see him in the office on Monday. Bye." Mark said. I knew he was trying to leave because he was rejected. Mark ran down the steps and to his car.

"Mark!" I called after him. "Bye!" How much of a loser can I possibly be? That's all I had to say? 'Bye!'. God. I turned back into the house, closing the door behind me. I looked up and saw Declan coming down the stairs.

"So, going home?" I asked.

"Yep, I figured it's time." He replied. We were silent for a second. "Lori?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you..."

A/N: Heha! So you didn't see that coming, right? So please review. And again, this chapter is dedicated to juniorsgrl48 (May May) go read her story! It's great! And one more time, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAY MAY!


	4. Complicated

A/N: OML (Oh my Leclan)! I haven't updated in such a long time! Since May! Sorry!! So sorry! I'm updating now, thought! That's good, right? Okay people, review this chapter! If you do, I might update sooner!! Reviews are what motivate me to update! So review!

I stood there shocked, wondering if I really heard him say he liked me. I shook my heard as if I were shaking out a word I wanted to say. I was truly speechless.

"Lori?" I heard him say. I looked up from the spot I was staring at on the floor. "Say something."

"Declan…wait…what? You…_like_ me?" I finally said, unaware I was saying anything.

"Lori, I know I'm with Paige, but I plan on breaking up with-"

"Wait, whoa. You can't do that. You can't break up with Paige for me," I said firmly. Why did he have to look so good in those jeans? He's making this harder than it already is to deny him…

"Lori…I'm not…I'm not me when I'm with her. Lori-"

"No," I said. "Declan," I let his name roll off the tip of my tongue. "I'm sorry. You can break up with her, but don't count on me falling into your arms like we're going to be happy, as if nothing happened," I told him harshly. A little too harsh. I immediately felt sorry for my harsh tone. "I'm sorry." Why was I pushing him away? Why? I think I wanted to be with him, but I didn't want to be the girl he broke up with his girlfriend for.

"Lori, I know you want to be with me just as much I was want to be with you," he said with forced power in his voice.

"Declan, please," I pleaded. I saw the hurt that deepened his eyes.

"Please," I started. I hadn't noticed he stepped closer to me, and that his face was inches away from mine. His lips danced on mine. I drew back slowly, shocked.

"You have a girlfriend," I whispered angrily…but on the inside, I was screaming on the top of my lungs in happiness.

"Her and I are done," he said. He tried to kiss me again, but we heard someone cross the foyer to the living room.

"I have to go," he said, turning the doorknob. He kissed me before leaving, but as much as I wished his lips brushed my own, he left me with a simple peck on the cheek. Still shocked, I turned; hand on my cheek towards the stairs. I looked up to see Hillary leaning against the staircase. She was smiling. Oh God. Why was she smiling? I wonder how much she saw…

"How much did you see?" I asked her.

"Just that he left you with a peck! Are you two together again?!" She squealed, excitement in her voice.

I sighed. "No, Hills, we're not together."

Hillary looked at me confused. "Aww. Dang. What- why did he peck your cheek, then!?"

"Because…I don't know." I raced up the stairs, unsure of anything at the moment. I lay out on my bed, feeling the softness.

"Lori, what happened!?" Hillary asked me. I looked at her.

"He told me he wants to break up with Paige…for me," I answered. She looked at me, glee sparked her blue eyes. I knew exactly what she was thinking. Dumb blonde…

"Aww! This is SO beyond romantic! And what did you say?"

"I told him he could break up with her, but I wasn't going to be with him. I didn't want to be the reason why he broke up with her."

"Lori, even if he does break up with her, and you're not with him, you're still going to be the reason why." I threw my head back on my pillow, groaning.

"Why does this have to be freaking complicated?" I asked myself more than Hillary.

"Because," Hillary said, "life is complicated."

I faked a slight chuckle. "You're telling me."

A/N: SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry! I'll update as soon as I have enough reviews to update. ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED! If you don't know what that means, it means you can review this story without having an account on FanFiction. So, if you read this chapter, review. I know how many people read this story, so, if I see 62 people read this chapter, I better get 62 reviews. Thank you very much for reading. NOW REVIEW.


	5. It was all Declan

The following school day I have next, sucked. It seriously couldn't have been more terrible than what it was. I was asked numerous times if I was back with Declan, if I was the reason why Declan broke up with Paige, and some people even congratulated me for getting back with Declan. I guess the reason why everyone was going nuts, was because last night Declan finally broke up with her. I felt sorry for Paige. She looked depressed all day, and didn't wear her usual five pounds of makeup. She looked bare and depressed. I know how she feels and it sucks. Sucks terribly.

I walked up to my room, thankful to be home. I let out a long, thankful sigh, lying down on my bed, closing my eyes. My bedroom door creaked open, but I didn't bother to open my eyes to the person who just entered my room. I could feel someone's eyes on me, so I opened my eyes, freaked out someone was eyeing me. My eyes opened to see Paige's blue eyes, red with burning tears. I sat up, staring at Paige. She stood in the center of my room, her eyes piercing as she stared at me. Her eyes were filled with a sadness I knew well.

"Paige…?" She looked at me sadly. I felt a sudden urge to hug her.

"Declan broke up with me," she whispered in a raspy voice. I saw her lip quiver, but the tears she was holding back didn't fall.

"I know," I said softly, apologetic. She collapsed onto my bed, sitting close to me. We were only a few inches apart. She cupped her head in fair hands, sobbing. I hesitantly placed a hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

"It was because of you, wasn't it?" She finally picked her head up, her blue eyes that were red from crying, looked into mine, waiting for an answer she already had. I nodded. She nodded, too, lowering her head again.

"I'm not with him, though," I whispered. God, I'm stupid.

"I know," she said. "But you should be." She picked her head up again, looking at me. "I think I'm in love with him…" she dropped her head, crying again.

"Paige," I whispered. As much as I thought I hated her, I really didn't. All my feelings changed for her at the moment. She knew nothing about Declan and I, how our relationship was before. She didn't alter what we were at all, it wasn't her fault. It was all Declan. "I'm sorry, I know how you feel." She looked at me questionably. Of course, Declan told her nothing about his previous relationships. All he said was that he and I were an item, nothing more, nothing less. Typical.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice cracking with each word. She wiped away a few sudden tears the escaped her eyes.  
"At the beginning of the year, Declan broke up with me," I told her. Her face was blank, thinking.

"Oh. I'm sorry." And she sounded sorry. "It feels terrible doesn't it?"

I nodded. "It does."

She broke down crying again, and I held her close to me as she shook with sobs.


End file.
